Harry Potter and the Hunt
by WorldStrider
Summary: Pursuing Voldermort in to the dragon age universe, Harry has to adjust to this new land and when he encounters Hawk and her group things become complicated. He has to find and kill Voldermort before it is too late. Harry/Merrill/OC. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Of what came before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon age. Harry Potter belongs to J. and Dragon age 2 belongs to Bioware. If I did own them firstly I wouldn't be writing a story about my own stuff and most importantly Ron wouldn't be a jealous bastard and Carver wouldn't be a jealous, complaining, hypocritical prick. **

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so forgive any spelling mistakes pleas. I will get some things out of way and be quick. Firstly I'm very busy at the moment and in the foreseeable future so I will be sporadic in my updates although my updates will be extensive so don't worry.**

**With pairings it will be Harry\Merrill or Harry\Merrill\OC, sorry for spoiling. **

**On the subject of review's Good and critical reviews are appreciated and reviews which help me improve my story will be answered and any later reviews from the same person will be happily answered as well. Reviews which insult and basically complain about me or my story will be ignored with extreme prejudice.**

**A word of warning, anyone who gets off on the main character being weak will be sorely disappointed. Harry will be Powerful but not godlike. There ****will**** be people that can challenge him and win so don't think he can just waltz around without a care in the world.**

**He will also not be a robot or always calm and composed. He will have personality quirks and a temper and other such stuff. I won't ruin it for you but be assured he won't be a guy with no personality you see in so many stories now a days.**

**Author notes in the story will be kept to a minimum.**

**Lastly this is rated M so there will be Violence, gore, language, mature themes, a lemon or two and mention of and appearance of rape. There is not going to be a scene of it nor will I go in to description. That's just too far. Not a very pleasant thing to write about and I'm relucent to do so but you've got to be realistic for the story to be believable. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Of what happened before**

_Only the dead have seen the end of the war._  
><strong>-George Santayana<strong> 

Harry Potter stood in a slumped position as he looked at the chaos in front of him. He was wearing what many in his day and age would consider unusual and out of fashion but it suited him fine and personally he liked it. He wore a black muscle vest and over it was a long sleeved black silk shirt. He also wore long black gloves that went up to his elbow. Attached to these gloves were metal claws to slash and rend with and there was curved metal plate to protect his fore arms. Curved metal plate was attached to the back of his upper arms with straps also. On his shoulders were hardened dark leather fringed in red with large curved metal shoulder armour to protect them. Over his head was a black hood. Various straps ran across his waist to hold his waist piece in place as well as the potions kit and throwing knives in their respective pouches. Around his waist there was a grey sash that went in between his legs. His legs were also covered in black leggings with hardened dark leather underneath the curved metal armour that was located on his thighs shins and toes. The various armour pieces on his body were gold coloured.

(**Authors note: This is basically the rouge champion armour coloured white. If you don't like this then don't read my story. Add ons will be explained so don't think it's not just the normal stats for the armour.)**

Of course these were not just ordinary clothes and armour, the underclothes to the armour, what many would mistake for silk was actually the skin of a _very _old basilisk hence the black colour than the usual green, basilisk skin is a _very _tough material. The skin of a King Basilisk even tougher. The armour was made out of star metal that he had found in his pursuit of voldermort through the Alps and had had been shaped and crafted for him by the goblins. And finally on the back of the grey sash were powerful runes that he had had placed there. There were runes of repair which repaired his clothes when damaged, although not the armour, whenever he was not in a fight, a rune of strengthening so as the toughness of the various straps and basilisk skin was improved and finally a rune of lightening that lessoned the weight of his armour. Strapped to his back was thick and long elegant dagger, which incidentally also had runes which kept it strong and sharp without the need for maintenance. He had also had this crafted out of the remaining star metal. Also on his skin were what looked like line tattoos. They consisted of lines that went all over his body. They basically amplified his power by connecting all the magical points of his body and stopped any magical excess that might seep out when you cast a spell. This had the advantage of not wasting magical power in the spells he used.

It did help they looked bad ass as well.

Why would all of this be nessecery in a world ruled by magic you might ask? Why would a society hiding in a technologically advanced world use swords and armour? When the war started between dear old Toms Death munchers and the ministry of magic the ministry quickly found itself outmatched and outnumbered. While there auror forces were more than capable of taking on a fairly decent death eater and coming out relatively unscathed, their department had been neglected in the years since Voldermort's 'death' and had had their budget and number size cut. After the many public casualties of the last war witches and wizards cried out for a way to defend themselves and their families. The fear got to the point that the ministry were facing open revolt if they didn't give them something.

It was all too common for auror forces in the last war to come too late to a death eater attack only to find murdered men and raped women.

To answer these cries while they built up their forces the ministry had tasked the department of mysteries to research new ways to combat Voldermort's forces, something which could be given to the average witch and wizard and used effectively. A muggleborn wizard instantly came up with the idea of using muggle weaponry such as pistols and putting strict regulations on how and when they were meant to be used. The ministry were initially opposed to the idea with their anti muggle ways but after testing the idea out and receiving positive results they had been very welcoming to the plan.

Results can't get more positive than three dead death eaters in an attempted assassination on a 'mudblood'. After all if an ordinary in every way wizard can kill three death eaters with a pump action shotgun than why can't any other? As good as these weapons were at the start they quickly became obsolete when Death eaters turned up wearing wards that managed to turn back the bullets, although that appeared to weaken the death eater every time bullets impacted the shield. Realising that they couldn't continue with guns the Department of mysteries turned to more primitive weapons. Blades.

Of course there wasn't a problem in the quantity of them. There were thousands of sets of enchanted swords, daggers and armour from the Middle Ages and onwards which were in perfect condition due to the runes places on them by their owners. It quickly became the norm to see a trained and capable wizard carrying a glowing broad sword down the road and wearing enchanted plate armour under his robes and capable witches to carry multiple knives on their person. Of course the DOM weren't just pulling ideas out of their arse and not doing any work. New spells and enchantments were constantly being created as the department went in to overdrive.

As many would have no doubt noticed the war quickly turned brutal and bloody. You can't really equip the general public with weapons and more destructive spells and not expect it to. The war quickly turned against Voldermort though who was now realising he should have gone with the sneaky and calm approach not the fear campaign he had used in the last war. The weak and fearful witches and wizards that had used to be afraid of him not being able to fight back now did so with ferocity. Voldermort saw that the war was turning against him realised he had to broaden his horizons if he wanted to actually have an evil army to command. He grudgingly started to admit the few half-bloods that didn't resent him after he had promised to treat them like second class citizens and criminals of 'noble blood' in to his army after the half-bloods ran out.

Eventually after hundreds of raids, several bloody battles and a final standoff at in the halls of the ministry he had been forced out of Britain and in doing so started one of the biggest wizarding manhunts within history began. All across Europe he was chased by what had been dubbed the APF **auror pursuit force** that was made up with aurors from all different countries in Europe that had thrown their chips in now wanting Voldermort bringing down. On his journey through their respective countries he had inflamed dormant grudges and generally caused unrest in their nations. They went from France to the northern part of Spain from there to Italy, through the Alps in to Switzerland and then Germany. Voldermort proceeded to flee to Russia where he hid in its vast expanse for years leading the APF on several goose chases, until they got Intel showing him going straight across the expanse of Europe again which angered them greatly. They were tired and frustrated of the numerous false leads and now their target was just running back to where it had all began

Britain

Or more specifically Stonehenge, a powerful magical site that had been used in many magical rituals over the years, the latent magical power in the air and ground amplifying the power of whoever is in the circle.

Many of you might be wondering where our hero Harry Potter was in all of this. After the events of the _final_ battle of Hogwarts they had discovered there was one more horcrux. After everything that had happened there was still one more left? Of course Harry was devastated. What he had believed to be the end was not. The end of this madness that was Voldermort but the bastard had survived and there was still more fighting and death, worse than before. After weeks of moping, mourning his dead friends and Remus's death, and helping rebuild the castle he, Ron and Hermione had all convened in his and Ron's dorm room to think on what to do now that there original quest had partially failed. The air had been heavy and their atmosphere emotional. They had been friends too long to hide their feelings form one another. Harry had immediately stated his intention of joining the Aurors. He had known fighting too long, fought Voldermort too long just to let someone else do the fighting for him. And there was still the prophecy. Fucking prophecy. They had understood but Hermione had tearfully said she was uncomfortable with all the fighting and conspiracy and had decided to join the department of mysteries. Ron would be doing so too in light of their newly discovered relationship and the fact that the DOM was the next best thing after joining the Aurors like he originally intended.

Harry had understood of course. How could he blame his friends for wanting a moderately peaceful life where they could have an actual relationship? Overall he wanted them safe so he agreed whole heartedly with them. It was a rather tearful goodbye with many promises of visits and staying in contact while Hermione tearfully promised to send lots of books on offensive magic and defensive as well as lots of warm clothes and other such items. Hermione was usually a strong willed girl but being separated from your friend of seven years; a person you had been through so many trials with was going to make her at least blubber. They were really a close bunch of friends.

And so Harry applied to the auror academy. They wanted to take him on the moment they read his application but he refused not out of some sense of honour or chivalry but because he wanted to see if he had what it took to be an Auror. The exam was tougher than he had thought but that was most likely due to the fact that the ministry had _made _it tougher. He passed with flying colours in the offensive and defensive spells and also passed well in the fitness exam. He struggled a bit in the potions section but passed that as well. The only part he had trouble with was the mind arts because of the constant battering of Voldermort's connection with him but without the link causing problems he was able to keep the examiner out of his head. When asked what area of magic he specialised in he told them elemental, energy spells and an animagus.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Elemental spells were common enough to do on a small scale. On a much larger scale though they were very hard to do and hard to control. The Fiendfyre curse that he was able to control to a good degree was a good example. Only someone very powerful could control them. It was the exact same in energy manipulation. The ability to draw energy from the air around them and form in to a corporeal form such as whips, beams, fast moving bullets ect ect. The powerful in this area can even heal a person with the energy. Of course the only people who could do this in the world amounted to seven. Dumbledore had been one of them. Harry had found many rare books in his travels which he had learned from. The vast majority were from the Potter family vault and learning from Dumbledore as his apprentice but he went to several hard to get to places in his travels where he learned and rested for a while. Ron and Hermione did so as well but there magical core was not as large as his so their capacity to do bigger spells was limited.

To put it lightly they signed him up immediately. Due to his recent journeys, finding Voldermort's horcruxes, he was in fit condition. Being an apprentice to Dumbledore for five years, constant practice and learning and finally the determination to make his parents proud had ensured he had the magical prowess as well. He quickly graduated from Auror academy along with another prodigy, a muggleborn girl called Lucy Roleheart. She was a real stunner, Tall with short spiky red hair which was done as a spiky knot at the back. Not that Harry noticed at the time though, not after the...incident. Her family had been killed in a death eater and Auror battle that several muggles had been caught in between in the fighting. Her parents included. They had quickly set up a friendly rivalry and then a deep friendship. They both respected each other for the trials the other had been through to get to their positions and their determination. When they graduated they had requested to be in the same squad and were allowed to be so.

They participated in many raids on death eater compounds, defended from death eater attacks and defended key locations during large staged battle such as at diagon ally, at Hogwarts and Hogsmede. After five years of constant battles and raids Harry had quickly rose through the ranks, being promoted from Auror to sergeant, to lieutenant and then finally to captain. Lucy became his 2nd in command as a lieutenant.

Another year later Voldermort attempted a last ditch attack on the ministry which had been turned in to something that would look like an Army base with all the employees of various departments continuing their daily jobs trying to ignore the constant checkpoints and stationed Aurors much to Aurors annoyance and amusement. The final battle of the ministry with destructive spells flying everywhere and close quarter fighting with swords and knives was pure chaos. Pure and bloody chaos in every sense of the words. Harry and Voldermort had confronted each other once again with taunts being thrown by both parties though not to the extent of those done at the battle of Hogwarts.

The duel that had followed would be remembered by all the viewers as one of the most vicious in modern history and years and even centuries later the duel would be talked of with awe. Spectators, Aurors and Death eater alike tried to stay out of the combatant's way as giant fire phoenixes and snakes were made and cut down in great bellows of fire. Giant hands made of stone attempted to pummel Voldermort who dodged and ice spikes flew at Harry who destroyed them with reducto spells. Sickly green, black and red spells of Voldermort flashed by which were met by silver and green spells of Harry's. Energy beams, whips and bullets shrieked by impacting Voldermort's shield and leaving craters in the walls. This was met by Voldermort's dark energy which he used to send torrents and storms at Harry. There was no shield to repulse these. Dumbledore had made one himself but he had never got round to teaching it to Harry. He charged up a powerful and thick energy beam and sent it at Voldermort at the same time he sent the Dark energy storm at his. Their attacks had clashed and stayed level. There was no will power involved in this spell. Just raw magical power. Eventually both combatants sagged and let go at the same time. The two forces exploded sending them both flying. Luckily with his second wand, the elder wand Harry had managed to create a shield around himself before impacting the wall. Voldermort had done the same.

Both of them had realised that they wouldn't be able to continue fighting so Voldermort had done a fighting retreat. The Auror forces were in no state to pursue.

After the battle it had become realised and that with great sadness that Mad eye moody had died in the fighting. Although, he had taken twenty two death eaters with him including Belletrix, Voldermort's second in command. Harry at his funeral afterwards said that he couldn't see Mad eye dying in bed. He had fought death eaters too long to do that. He was a good commander, eventually a good friend and if he knew him, he died the way he wanted to, with a dead death eater at his feet and his staff in hand. After the funeral and much debate they had proceeded to make him commander and called him 'leader of the light'. He had quickly shot this down saying that he was going to use questionable spells and methods to capture and kill Voldermort so he did not fit the title. He said that they might as well call him 'leader of the grey' instead. Of course this was said to make a point, not as a new name. Harry questioned the magical world's intelligence when the crowds of wizards and witches in the destroyed and crowded ministry started chanting 'Leader of the grey'. After his appointment as commander his first order of business had been to order the hunt for Voldermort.

And so the Hunt for Voldermort through Europe began.

The pursuit was eventful to say the least. There were ambushes in all places, made by imperioed people, magical and muggle alike and amateur death eaters. There were false leads and inferius attacks. Dark monsters attacked them on sight, things such as werewolves and Dementors. Throughout the entire trip he had the Aurors work on a rotary system so as to be able to give them leave and in doing so allow them to see their families and get some rest. He used his time to visit Ron and Hermione, see their wedding and their children's births and birthdays. He also used this time to see his Godson Teddy Lupin as well. Good times. It was hell when he got back though. He left Lucy in charge while he was on leave on she had to learn on the job, the logistics of running the APF.

There were wonders though. In the Alps they found the pre-mentioned star metal. It was stuck in to the side of one of the mountains coloured silver and gold. Harry who had found this was able to get it crafted for the entire Auror force. They had to pay though, when you entered the Aurors you do so knowing that if you wanted more than standard equipment you had to pay for it. The quality of the star metal though was so good any Auror who didn't pay for it would be considered stupid. Harry himself got the full set as well as high quality runes. The gold part of the metal went to the high ranked officer while the silver went to the lower ranked troops. The more the individual contributed the more armour pieces they got and the better quality runes were places on the metal. They sent the metal back via portkey and received back the armour back from the goblins with watery letters thanking them for letting them work with such metal and having the what was left for free. He still wonders what the metal was to get the normally stout goblins so emotional.

After that little morale booster they had continued the hunt, now with significantly less casualties and injuries. They had a minor international incident in Germany where there was a border dispute, when they had reached the southern reaches of Germany. Harry had been feeling they were getting closer to Voldermort. The trail was fresher, the ambushes obviously barley set up and the inferius corpses fresher. He was on the verge of smelling Voldermort's distinctive snake skin deodorant, when...they had been stopped.

A snobbish magical German official escorted by amateur Aurors, most likely on their first mission had stopped them. Stating that they were illegally trespassing on German territory and in doing so were under arrest. If it wasn't for the fact that he could almost see Voldermort's cloak tails whipping around the corner he would have found the fact that the man thought that he and five amateur Aurors could arrest over four hundred people funny. Unfortunately for the man, he didn't. Looking behind him to the obviously frustrated, annoyed, tired, seething and glaring APF he turned back to look at the man himself who was looking at him with an arrogance that rivalled the Malfoys.

The light of over 454 stunners heading in his direction was the last thing he and his escorts ever saw before waking up 15 years later in the coma section of the German magical hospital.

Taking off in pursuit again they were stopped several more times until Harry did a long distance apparition to Berlin to confirm who they were. After the politicians had wasted more time in the chase Harry returned to find his force in turmoil, apparently one of the Auror captains had been kidnapped and killed and a death eater had taken his place under polyjuice potion. The man in question had then attempted to lead a coup stating that Harry was unfit to command and that he had only put Lucy in second in command because she was his friend and co-conspirator. The other captains had shown their loyalty to Harry in immediately clapping the disguised death eater in irons and when the potion had worn off, slitting his throat.

There was no room for mercy in the later stages of this war. Each and every death eater was indoctrinated and brainwashed in to Voldermort's way and loyalty to him. Letting him live would just mean the deaths of more innocents and even maybe another Voldermort.

They found the captains body and sent it back to Italy, this being as he was an Auror from Italy. The APF continued on their way in to Russia and endured another two years worth of searching, finding false trails and the constant ambushes. They even encountered a Basilisk nest. _That _battle was interesting to say the least. Harry eventually used the fiendrye spell on the King Baskilisk, making the phoenix flame jump down the monsters throat. He had a suit made out of the King basilisk's tough hide and the rest of the APF had suits made from their various kills too. Out of nowhere though they had finally got news that Voldermort had had tripped several border wards using dark magic to take him to Briton again.

Eager to cut him off so he could not escape again they had tracked him to Stonehenge and _finally _found the elusive bastard. He was surrounded by his hard core death eater army. These are the ones who have been with him since the start of the war in Briton. Death eaters that made the original inner circle look like a group of little muggle schoolgirls. Upon seeing them they had immediately decided to attack, to stop Voldermort who was doing a ritual of some kind in the centre of the stone circle.

The battle was quick, fast and brutal. Harry immediately commanded the heavy hitter Aurors who had lots of stamina in magic senses to throw as many destructive spells as possible from the side while the main force charged down the centre firing spells as they went. Far from the most sophisticated of plans but adequate none the less. They didn't have time to set up a proper battle plan. The heavy hitter Aurors sent their barrage of destructive area spells towards the encamped death eaters who threw up simple shields spells, But because of this they couldn't move. The main force immediately charged down the centre and with a mighty yell engaged the death eater in close combat. Just before they reached them the heavy hitters stopped their barrage and the main force fired their most lethal spells at point blank range, now inside of the death eater's shield. The result was that the entire front row of death eater being mown down. They weren't the elite for nothing though and the row behind the now dead DE immediately engaged the Aurors with skill. The battle, like a lot of wizarding battles quickly went in to chaos in terms of lines except for a circle around Voldermort. In wizarding battles the combat is more focused on picking out your opponent and duelling them until either one is dead and then moving on to the next available enemy solider. The forces were equal in terms of skill, both forces having only the elite and battle hardened except the recent replacements for dead Aurors.

As the battle progressed though the APFs greater numbers were starting to tell. When it got to the point where Voldermort's personal bodyguards were about to enter the battle to keep it up when the man himself let out a triumpent yell and cackle. The entire battlefield watched as a portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the stone circle. Red beams coming out of the stone of the circle supported the portal. The portal now fully formed and stable started to let out unholy noises. Voldermort yelled out something that sounded like 'Farwell Harry Potter!' and with a last evil cackle walked up to the portal. His body started to peel off in dust sized amounts until Voldermort's arm was gone, then his other arm, his legs started to disappear and then his torso and finally his head was gone too. The little grain sized amounts that were his body were sucked in to the portal and one the most famous dark lords ever, even suppressing Morgan le Fay in power was gone from this world forever. Never to return.

The shocked silence was broken as the remnants of Voldermort's army then started the battle again, attacking in a suicidal manner, even when they received life threatening injuries they continued to attack. Eventually after a bloody battle the last Death eater, a witch with a hateful snarl on her face was cut down. The price for the victory was high however, against over two hundred death eaters, nearly a hundred Aurors had been lost. Was it worth it? Harry didn't know. what he did know was that Voldermort was gone. Truly gone this time, he knew it in gut. But not dead. Never dead.

- Harry got up from his slumped position and walked towards the still running portal as the rest of the Aurors policed the body's, collecting the bodies of death eaters and burning them and moving the body's of dead Aurors to another location so as to pay final respects and send them home. As he walked in to the centre of the circle he became more and more repulsed by what he was seeing. Around the inside side of the circle was written runes in blood, evil sharp runes that radiated malice and evil power. That wasn't what sickened him though, it was what was nailed to the support stone blocks that sickened him. Bodies had been nailed to the ancient stone with large dark iron nails. There were men, women and children. All of them had clearly undergone torture and the women look to have been raped. All of them had agonized and terrified expressions on their faces. Harry stared and stared and looked at the other stone columns only to see the same grisly visage on the face of every column with the red beam supporting the portal coming out of the stone at the top. Harry fell to his knees and vomited over the ground. He places his hands on the ground and was sick again. The Aurors who had finished their tasks came running to see what was wrong with their much loved commander. Seeing what the issue was many had the same reaction. Even the most grizzled of Aurors turned away from the sight. They had seen much in their pursuit of Voldermort from the mutilated bodies of enemies and friends alike to the murdered bodies of entire families unlucky enough to be in Voldermort's path but this was horrible.

Regaining control of his stomach, Harry moved to go to the portal trying not to look at the horrible sight and failing because it was everywhere. Eventually he stood in front of the dark portal and looked at it as it twisted like a vortex and unleashed unnatural wails and screeches both human sounding and other screeching noises that sounded like metal was being scraped together. It was coloured a mixture of black yellow and sickly green.

'_A perfect blend of colours for chaos, darkness and despair if I ever saw one' _Harry thought grimly.

He looked behind him to see the Auror force behind him recovering from the grizzly sight and trying to occupy their time by healing the wounded, clearing the battlefield or just watched as they waited to see what their Commander was going to do. His eyes searched the crowd until he saw his long time friend and second in command Lucy.

"Lucy!" Harry shouted and motioned with his head for her to come over to him. She did so apprehensively, worried about being atomonized in to the portal. She came up beside him and smiled hopefully.

"Is it over?" she asked softly. They had spent eight years hunting the snake. It was hard to believe that it might actually be over.

"yes and no" Harry murmured staring at the portal.

"What does that mean?" replied Lucy her voice slightly hysteric, her face nervous. She was a strong woman. You can't see what she has seen, fought how she has and not be strong willed but she was at nerves end. The troops greatly respected her for shouldering many responsibilities of the force. She was always one to be at the front of the charge, taking the most dangerous missions , to comfort new recruits in their first kill and be a general mother hen to the lot of them. A magically powerful that can kick your arse mother hen that is. It was all starting to get to her though. Combine that with the fact her commanding officer and her best and only friend is saying that the enemy that they had fought and pursed for eight years was not gone, she was starting to go insane .

Harry potter finally looked tore his eyes off of the abomination that Voldermort had made and looked at Lucy.

"Meaning its over for you... not so much for me. Wherever that portal leads is now in danger of Voldermort. You can feel it as well as I can. You were always a good-

"Like hell you're doing what I think you're going to do!" Lucy hissed interrupting him "he's gone, cant we just lea-

"No!" Harry shouted "Wherever that portal leads is now in danger of Voldermort, it leads to another world, reality I don't know, but it goes somewhere that isn't of this world that I'm dam sure of."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in to her weary eyes with his tired ones.

"Through that portal there may be a place where they can't defend themselves from Voldermort. There may be a place where they could kill the prick with a look of their eyes. Or there could be a place which is in between . What I do know is that I can't let what has happened here, happen there." At this he looked around the once impressive stones of Stonehenge with revolution. He turned back to Lucy "I can't let what he has done to me, you and others go unpunished. Doing so would just dishonour the memories of the people who died to defeat him."

Lucy looked at him in defeat knowing when he was in 'saving people mode' she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise "you'll want me to stay here why'll you go off chasing him again won't you?" she smiled nostalgically.

Harry smiled too "Someone has to take command of the APF. They'll rename it something like the Auror defence force or something." He chuckled and looked at the portal for a second and then at the gathered Aurors. He reached in to his tiny back pack that was in the small of his back. It had been magically enlarged to be bigger inside. He pulled out several letters addressed to Hermione, Ron and their family, his godson Teddy Lupin and finally one addressed to the goblins pertaining to the handling of his will.

"Give these to their respective people if you would. They need...to read what is inside." He said looking uncomfortable. He walked over to the crowd of over three hundred Aurors who were looking at their commander for their next set of orders. He told them of what he intended to do and why. Immediately there was uproar of support and stating they would follow him. He quickly shot them down saying that without his army of Death munchers he could face Voldermort one on one, and the villain would see him coming if he was accompanied by three hundred angry Aurors. And even if he wanted too, the portal would only able to transport one more. He left them orders to clean Stonehenge up to its former glory, notify the ministries of the situation and finally report back in with Lucy as their commander. All their eyes had lighten up like Christmas trees at that point. Even if they were losing their commander at least they were getting a good replacement. They all saluted him proudly at that point, proud they had a man such as him as their Commander. Proud to have served under him.

Harry returned the salute and held it door a minute before walking back to the portal and standing by Lucy as he stared at it again.

" I'll miss you know that right?" Said Harry as he looked at her. Her head was bowed and there was an indescribable expression on her face. Sighing Harry walked two steps forwards and looked straight at the portal. He attuned his magic with the disgusting energy of the portal and held out his arm. Nothing happened until the tips of his fingers had started to turn to dust. He watched strangely fascinated as it spread up his arm as well.

"Harry!" Lucy shouted from behind him. He tried to turn and look behind him but the energy of the portal was holding him in place.

"Yes?"

"I...I Lo... I'll miss you too"

Harry finally managed to turn his head and looked behind him. He let out a small smile at her

"I will return" he said firmly before his head disintegrated in to dust as well. The matter that his body was made out of hung in the air for an instant before being pulled in to the portal. And after Voldermort.

Lucy stood there looking at where Harry had been standing before looking down and let a few tears drop to the floor.

"_Why cant I tell him how I feel? And now he's gone!"_

The Portal expanded and expanded until it was twice its original size. And then it shrunk up, twisting upon itself and it finally collapsed and vanished. Nothing to show that an evil portal had ever been there except a small burn on the ground and in the memories of the witnesses of the terrible event.

**Review please this is my first Fan fiction! Any comments to improve my story are welcome. Thank you. **

**Authors note: Ok so no actual real action or anything just introducing the story and the history. Things will get better from here on out, I promise. Next chapter really gets things going though so don't worry there will be talking and action and stuff. The description of the fight in the ministry will not be the standard of fight description. That was merely a brief description. There will be flashbacks to show what Harry did in his own world and who knows? I might send him back briefly. The several difference with the books is that Harry is more powerful than the book Harry, Voldermort didn't die at the end of book 7, he kept the resurrection stone, kept the Elder wand and repaired and kept his phoenix wand. Mad eye moody and Belletrix didn't die. Oh and Ron's not a jealous prick who abandoned them out of spite.**

**Now I'm planning on giving Harry an animagus. I'm stuck on a bird of some type. A falcon or a phoenix maybe? When I have sufficient views and shall we say...three or five reviews I shall place a poll on what it should be. A review is not- **_**Good story update soon **_** if you're going to put that don't bother, be constructive and critical**_**.**_** I would like to establish now I am not one of these people who demand reviews to post another chapter but I do enjoy hearing peoples praise me to stroke my ego especially since this is my first fic. Until next time.**

_**WorldStrider**_

**Auror ranks**

**Auror recruit (training)**

**Auror **

**Auror sergeant **

**Auror lieutenant**

**Auror captain**

**Auror commander**

**Squad consist of 18 Aurors 2 sergeants, with one designated as second in command and a lieutenant in charge**

**Company consists of 5 squads with an Auror captain in charge. A lieutenant is made second in command **

**APF consists of 5 companies with the Auror commander in command. A Captain is made second in command**


	2. Talk dwarf, I hear you're good at it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon age. Harry Potter belongs to J. and Dragon age 2 belongs to Bioware. If I did own them firstly I wouldn't be writing a story about my own stuff and most importantly Ron wouldn't be a jealous bastard and Carver wouldn't be a jealous, complaining, hypocritical prick. **

_Review responses: _

_**Samurai89**__: You should feel honoured, because you are the first reviewer of my first story, you shall always have a special place in the fan fiction section of my heart. You are right there isn't much, but that was all history; just explaining the differences of the book Harry and my Harry and the changed History. We really get in to things this chapter. The reason that he carried several personal letters of his person was that if in the case should he die, there would be ways he could say final words to his close ones. Even if the death munchers had gotten a hold of Harry's body, they wouldn't be able to get in to the bag anyway due to enchantments placed on it, sorry for not explaining that. A Griffin animagus would be good I have to admit due to the extinction of that race in the DA world. Yes I like that idea a lot. Lastly I couldn't remember where that spell correction was, I apologise. I remember spell checking that word so it is there. Thanks for reviewing. _

_**Windspiret:**__ You sir, are a review master. Criticism, questions, complaining everywherrrrrreee! (Author salivates) hem, hem cough, cough. I mean, errrrrmmmm, thank you._

_He has his two wands, the phoenix and the Elder wand, his sword, the clothes/armour on his back. 20 throwing knives, Potions kit that has been made smaller to be able to fit in to the pouch every known potion except the rarest can be made with this kit. And finally his small backpack. The items in here shall remain secret to frustrate and annoy you. Some of the things in there are easy to guess and some may surprise and shock you._

_He will have some spare change on him. The exact amount shall be told in story. He wasn't expecting to have to hunt Voldermort through a shopping centre or something!_

_Goblins sided with Harry, The reason shall be shown later on._

_Well Hedwig survived the books but, well...as they were waiting for the armour in the Alps they lost their food stored to an avalanche. Because of this they had to survive on the wizards and witches animal companions. After a long and arduous hunt and then chase Hedwig was caught, dragged back to camp and beheaded, Owl meat is a delicacy in the wizarding world after all._

_LOL I'm just kidding you will see in the story what has happened to Hedwig. _

_There will be no connection to the bank vault. Harry potter did not lead the pursuit of Voldermort expecting to chase him through shopping districts. What is it with your fascination with money?_

_**Pasta sentient: **__I agree but I think that this was because I started to get mixed up with my History and it had started to drag on. Hopefully it will be better from now on._

_**SirWalterBeck: **__I can handle the truth and did so with incredible manliness and precision. I do agree with what you said though it does get a bit hard to keep track of and I will try to not do that in this chapter. Also look out for the part I told you about. (Evil chuckle)_

-**Authors note: Firstly I would like to deeply apologise for how long it took for this chapter came to be put up. I was going to put this up last Sunday but as I was shutting down the computer for the night a message came up saying a file was missing or corrupted and now we can't even get the computer on because it is stuck on the message. I have had to rewrite this entire chapter. Once again my apologies. I'm pissed though. There was lots of finger pointing mostly at me, lots of crying mostly at me, lots of punishments mostly at me and lots of the silent treatment mostly at me.**

**This takes place just before Hawke goes to Sundermount, as you will see. This will now be a normal story from now on, no more history, thank god!**

**Also I have to announce that the previously stated armour of Harry's is changing colour. The leather is now black than white as was stated in the last chapter. The armour is now Gold than the usual Grey. The various straps that are on him are now dark red. And finally the grey sash around his waist is still grey. I did this because I had been browsing the internet the other day and I saw a picture with this armour on. I thought that the armour looked cool and I should change it. The site name is on my Profile and I shall make the appropriate changes to the last chapter.**

**On the subject of the sword, which I have not described yet I shall do so now. And before anyone says so I know it's a rip off but it looks the same as the one that Perseus is gifted within the Clash of the titans. It's a rip off I know but I say the truth when I say I have not seen a more beautiful weapon. How he acquired it shall be explained in Flash backs. The site address of the image of the sword shall also be on my profile. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Talk dwarf, I hear you're good as it.**

_A government that robs Peter to pay Paul can always depend on the support of Paul._  
><strong>George Bernard Shaw<strong>

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to a person's head hallowed in the sun. No matter the fact he had just done interdimensional travel he immediately felt someone patting him down for non-existent pockets. Feeling a surge of anger he gathered his magic and yelled mentally.

'_Stupefy!'_

The would be looter never saw the wandless spell coming and flung in to the air and came down hard a few metres away from Harry.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight against the bright light he slowly turned over until he has on his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the brightness of what he assumed was the sun and eventually looked around.

The first thing he noticed was stone and sand. The buildings that formed the alleyway he was in were made out of the same stone, looking as if they had just risen out of the ground the way the stonework looked curved at the bottom. There were a few broken and destroyed barrels and boxes as well as random rags lying around. The classic alleyway. All it needed was scurrying rats and the image would be complete. He heard a squeak and a trio of rats ran past his face as if summoned by his thoughts.

'_At least I know whichever world I'm in, I'm not in the section of the rich and powerful_.' Harry though wryly

He regained his hearing and heard the sound of crowds around the corner. He got on to his feat, checking his equipment to make sure it had survived the journey intact. Seeing that everything was fine he slowly walked to the unconscious body of the thief, knelt down and studied him.

He was a young man with ginger hair that was swept back in to spikes, wearing what looked a white long sleeved shirt and a brown sleeveless doublet over it along with dark pants and boots. It looked like he had been in the wars though. There was a hole in his clothing on the right shoulder covered in dried blood and upon further study a bolt wound underneath the hole. There was also a nasty bruise on the right side of his face. The man groaned and started to come to. Harry frowned

'_I mustn't have put as much power in to that spell as I thought'_

**Unlucky thief POV**

The thief whose name was William slowly regained consciousness to see the man who he just tried to loot kneeling above him, his head hallowed in the sun. The man's fist reared back.

'_By the maker not again!' _William thought pitying his lot in life and vowing revenge before he was knocked unconscious.

**Harry's POV**

After knocking the thief unconscious leaving another bruise on his left cheek there Harry got up and moved to the corner of the house, on the other side would be the new world he is in. Harry stopped to think for a minute, realising something.

For a second Harry panicked realising the properties of the Portal could have taken him anywhere. Quite realistically anywhere. He could have turned up in a place where teletubies ruled supreme as drivers for the human slaves under them. Harry didn't know if to laugh or shudder at the thought. Harry frowned and had a think about that last thought. He hadn't laughed in years apart from the occasional jokes from the Aurors. The responsibility of five hundred men and women underneath him had made him a quiet and nearly stoic man.

Thinking on what to do, he decided to take it in small steps. He wasn't about to go chasing Voldermort through the streets. He knew that the blanket of magic from coming out of the portal would make transportation spells impossible. Because of this the magic of the portal would have had to send him to a different location to Voldermort. They were probably on different sides of whatever planet they were on. It was the same for every type of high level transportation spell. It didn't affect the lower level ones such as apperation and linked spells like Portkeys and Floo, but the higher level transportation spells such as portals and long distance apperation were affected. If you apperated in to a spot where such high level magic took place, you would either be splinched or you wouldn't be even able to make the jump.

In this case the ambient magic had spilt over the entire area so he wouldn't be able to apperate around here for a while. He would have to lay low, set up camp, gather Intel on the world he was in and keep his ear to the ground for any sightings of Voldermort. No point running around like a headless chicken. This was all assuming he wasn't scrutinized the moment he stepped around the corner because he was wearing expensive clothes.

Having a flash of inspiration he took out a large black cloak from his backpack that covered his entire body and placed a spell on the hood so that it hid his face in darkness. Better to look like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alleyway than a guy wearing odd clothes that everyone would stare at. He put on the cloak and pulled up the hood hiding his face in darkness.

Firming his resolve and taking a deep breath he stepped around the corner. And in to a whole new world.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer amount of people crammed in to one space. Then he realised he was looking at people. Actual people. He knew that humans were present in this world at least due to the thief but not if they were a majority, discriminated against or if there was strange looking species in this world. He released the breath he was holding and let out a sigh of relief. His shoulders slumped as if a great weight had been taken of off them.

His eyes snapped suddenly open though as he had noticed a lot of things in his brief look at them.

In the crowd were people that were short of stature. They were generally muscular and around four foot high or so some smaller some taller and most of them had beards. Judging by the fact that they looked like the dwarfs that Lockhart hired in second year to deliver valentine cards Harry assumed that they were Dwarfs. Minus the fairy outfits. Harry let out a small chuckle at this thought. Lockhart may have been a greedy bastard but he was funny greedy bastard. Then Harry also noticed the Sharp points on the ears of many of the passersby's. Many of them were thin and compact. Harry had to assume these were elves.

Then there was the glaring fact that everything was so medieval looking. The wooden stalls around him with merchants hawking wares such as food, water, potions, armour, weapons, clothes, jewellery, ect, ect. The people walking down the street in armour and carrying swords and knives. There were also guards in armoured uniform as well. The armour the people around him that were wearing armour came in all sorts of colours such as Black, red, gold, brown, white, orange and green. They were all extravagant in their designs as well so at least his armour wouldn't stand out.

Suddenly getting the feeling of being watched and having learned to trust these gut instincts in the war and not just discount it as a feeling he looked around.

He turned and found odd scatterings of people around the street had noticed him. They were staring at him in akin to suspicion and slight fear. Harry realised he must look intimidating in his dark cloak, blending in with the shadows, hid face hidden.

He quickly and wandlessly cancelled his darkening charm over his face and stepped further in to the light. The various watching people seemed to relax and as they saw he wasn't some murder hiding in an alleyway. They turned around and continued with their business although a few kept glancing at him.

Harry hesitantly joined the crowd and let the crowd sweep him down the street. As he walked he started to notice disturbing aspects of his new location, the spikes on the rooftops and the drawings of begging people on the walls, then there was the abundance of beggars littering street corners.

Harry decided that he would have to find someone and interrogate them on this new world he was in. He needed to know the geography, factions, nations, races, religions and important people of this world as well as if there was magic and if there was did people tolerate it. And where was the place people talked the most in the medieval world.

Taverns.

As Harry continued to walk further in to the city he noticed how the design of the streets had no coordination. As if they had been built to simply put up as many houses as possible in the shortest amount of time. But Harry's strategic side of mind saw the real purpose. Being reinforced by what he had seen as he walked he realised that whoever made this place did so to keep its population in check. The lack of wide open spaces such as squares or market places would hamper mobs and protests from organising and forming, entire streets could be cut off just by closing the gates at the beginnings of them, chokepoints could be created at streets without gates and the crowds could then be spit up in the maze. And no one could climb up the buildings because of the spikes at the top. You want a hint. If you want to start a rebellion in this place make sure the higher ups don't find out or you're fucked.

A younger Harry would have been seething at the thought that a city had been built just for the sake of keeping its people in check but the innocent Harry was mostly dead. The present Harry Potter had been tempered by the politics of the wizarding world. He knew that all democracies had corrupt politicians just as societies with one person in charge had dictators as often as it had just and fair rulers. Currently though the people didn't look like they were unhappy. Not happy either more like resigned to their situation and trying to make the most out of it. He would reserve judgment for now until he knew more.

Harry soon came to a T-intersection with one path that went to other parts of this part of town, To his left however the place he was looking was looking for.

It was called the Hanged Man complete with a replica of the name hanging out side by the feet, drenched in blood and everything. Didn't exactly look like it would be the thing to attract customers but there was a steady trickle of people leaving and entering the tavern. Harry shook his head in amazement at the casual way that people in this place dealt with their surroundings. They must be used to it.

He glided through the oncoming crowd towards the tavern quite easily. He had put up a spell that was similar to the notice me not charm but instead of people not noticing him, they had an indescribable urge to walk around him. Even if they had to fight their way through oncoming crowds to do so.

He entered the tavern and immediately noted the stuffiness and heat present inside the large building with a grimace. It was sweltering outside and just as hot in here as well it seemed.  
>Apart from that the tavern was far from the unwelcoming and dark place he had expected but a bright pace filled with laughter and talk. And packed to the brim as well which wasn't helping with the heat. Except for the floors being dirty and the heat it was a nice place.<p>

He walked over to a seat in the corner and took his cloak off to alleviate the heat a bit but kept his hood up. He sat down as with a relieved sigh having not had a good sit down since the APFs mad dash across Europe to catch Voldermort and then the battle. He placed his feet on the table and took out his grandfather's pipe, packed it with his favourite sweet tobacco and lit it with a low level and small fire spell. He relaxed for a few minutes puffing on the pipe, until he noticed the group on the table next to him looking at his armour. He took a deep puff of the pipe causing the smouldering tobacco to light up his face. He stared at them until they became uncomfortable with his gaze and looked back to their own drinks and conversation.

He put up a small _notice-me-_not charm to deter curious onlookers, got a Galleon out of his pocket and murmured a spell to release the true properties of an object. In this case separating all the minerals and metals that made up the coin and leaving Harry with the 40% of gold the coin was made up of. He shaped it in to a small bar and released the spell allowing the gold to set in to a solid form. He would rather use his wands for all spells not because he couldn't do wandless magic, his wandless skills being on par with Dumbledore's but because a wand gave him more control and power in a spell.

He called the Barmaid over. She walked over with a nervous smile. Realising once again he was looking intimidating hiding in the shadows with his hood up, he leaned forward and put his hood down smiling charmingly at her.

The barmaid blushed, her mouth agape as she looked at the bright green eyes she had never seen a shade of before as well as the handsome visage before her.

"What can I get you serah?" she stuttered her mouth still agape somewhat.

Harry gently placed the Gold bar in her hands and smiled again. "How many ales can I get for that?"

The barmaid already flustered by the stranger had no chance as her mouth dropped open again as she held in her hand more than she would make in two years.

Harry reached over and gently closed her mouth with a click making her blush furiously.

"As many as you would like serah" she stammered out.

"Your finest ale please."

"At once serah" she curtsied and went to the bar for the drink.

After a few minutes she came back with a metal flagon of ale that looked quite nice in contrast to the average looking beers in wooden flagons around him. She smiled and placed it on the table. She was about to leave when he gently grasped her wrist.

"Is there by any chance a storyteller of repute around here or one who knows a lot about current happenings, I...have been away for a while?" Harry asked.

She smiled again having taken a liking to the handsome stranger and answered his question. "yes the person you want to look for will be Varric. He tells amazing tales and is quite well connected. A smooth talker too. He's up the stairs and through the first door in front of you. Or you can wait until he comes down at 7 'o' clock to tell his usual stories" She smiled one last time and went on her way.

Harry sipped at his drink and decided on what to do. He resolved that he would have to _obliviate _this Varric of their soon to be conversation. The spell was something that Harry hated which was saying something considering his use of Grey spells. But the obliviate spell ruined lives. It totally changed you in to another person, altered your personality because you couldn't remember events that changed your personality. But he was only going to _obliviate _theinterrogation, Not his life.

Finishing his drink, he placed his cloak in his small back pack and stood up to go to Varric's room. He walked up the stairs and went to the door that the bar maid had pointed him too, just in time to hear the end of a conversation.

"I'll keep after my contacts, see if I can drum up any other work" said a deep voice.

The door opened and a group of a group of four stepped out. In front there was a young woman. And what a woman she was. Lustrous black hair that cascaded around her shoulders, full, red lips, bright blue eyes and muscular but not to the point where it brought down her beauty. There were the occasional scars on her exposed arms and one on her face that ran over her left eye. This one was recent by the looks of it. But none of the scars them did anything to impair her beauty. She walked confidently as if she knew whatever she did she would succeed in. Her eyes had the look of a predator. It was the kind of woman that you only hear of in stories. It was the kind of woman to be scared of. She had a elegant bow on her back as well as arrows.

Harry was affected by the woman as any man would be but he was cautious. He knew beauty was more than just the physical. It certainly did help if the woman you were attracted too was pretty, you can't really have a stable relationship without sex. It wouldn't work, but he knew that to judge a woman on her looks and not her personality as well. He knew from...experience.

The next woman was similar in looks to the first. She may have been less of a looker to whom he assumed was her sister and she lacked the deadly edge, but she was pretty all the same. She walked with a gait that spoke she knew battle and had skill in it although Harry didn't know how she fought with the ornate staff on her back. Maybe a magic user? He would see with this Varric.

The next was another woman. This one was in the armour of the guards that he had seen patrolling. She had ginger hair in a bun and a comely face. Past that though he knew that this was a strong woman, a loyal one. She kind of reminded him of Hermione. He got a feeling that the guard had the same sense of always following the rules though like Hermione did before Harry and Ron had corrupted her to the ways of rule breaking. He didn't know if she was as smart as Hermione though. He also wondered why a guard was accompanying the woman.

The last was a man in a sleeveless leather jerkin and brown breeches with a huge sword on his back. He seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on his face. He had dark hair and looked extremely similar to the other two women but more to the second one. He assumed they were all siblings. Harry got the feeling that he would be seeing more of this man in the future not that he liked this little vision. He didn't like the look of the man. Sure Harry was silent too and had a temper but this man was angry at the world and at everyone.

The group glanced at him as they passed and the first woman paused a bit as she saw his armour and then his face but quickly followed her group too and went down the stairs. Once the group was gone he knocked on the door. The same voice that had talked before now answered.

"Come in!"

Harry entered and closed the door, preparing to stun the dwarf subtly.

The dwarf that was sitting at the table before him was wearing a brown finely made duster and a gold shirt unbuttoned to show his chest. There was a gold bead necklace around his neck and a strangely mechanical crossbow was leaning against the table.

"Is there anything I can do for you stranger?" he asked curious. He didn't get many visitors up in his rooms except for Hawke. Harry smiled a vampiric smile that to be honest freaked the hell out of Varric. He slowly started to reach for his crossbow.

"Yes I need a few question answered. But to answer them I need to do this."

Harry whipped his wand out with battle reflexes and although Varric was always one to be quick on the draw, Harry was faster.

'_Stupefy!'_

The last thing Varric saw was a jet of red light heading towards him

-0000000000xxxxxx0000000000-

**Varric's POV**

Varric awoke with a groan and lifted up his head to see the hooded stranger in front of him half in the shadows and half the light. He tried to lift his arms only to find them bound to a wooden chair, the same with his legs. Employing his wits to calm himself down he studied the stranger.

"Well serah I have had better welcomes in the past it is true but these types of services are not the ones I employ. I am sure if you go up to the Red lantern you would be able to find an able bodied man willing to do bondage." Said Varric smirking

The stranger snorted in amusement. "A sliver plated tongue I am sure you have Master Dwarf I am not inclined to idle banter. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer. After the questions are complete you are free to go. Before this however I need to ask some test questions Have you ever loved a woman before Master Varric?"

Varric frowned and was about to ask him what kind of question that was when he felt the urge to tell him. Not wanting to answer he fought the urge but it became harder and harder to resist until he finally blurted out

"Yes"

"What was her name?"

Again the urge to tell him the answer came and again he fought it. But he was fighting a losing battle and blurted out

"Bianca"

The man stepped in to the light fully and Varric saw that except for his smiling mouth he couldn't see the rest of his face.

"Thank you for answering the questions. As you may have noticed you cannot not answer the question or lie. This is because I have fed you a potion called Veritaserum. And rest assured, you will talk dwarf, I hear you're good at it. Now the proper questions will begin. Where... am...I?"

-0000000000xxxxxx0000000000-

**Harry's POV**

Harry stepped out of the Hanged Man the next day in to bright sunlight and took his first deep breath of fresh air in over a day. He began to make his way to the large mountain that hung over Kirkwall. He had interrogated and questioned Varric all day and all night in to late morning. What he had learned was incredible. He had expected to step in to a world full of mystery, but this was amazing. So many races and diverse cultures. Such an amazing history. But there were a lot of things that were troubling him. First and foremost the Chantry, Templers, the Darkspawn, the treatment of Wiz- no mages and this...Maker.

Harry continued to think as he exited the city and ascended the mountain. He had never been a fan of religion. Actually he didn't really believe in there being a higher being or anything. He knew there was an afterlife; how it was formed he did not know. Maybe the cries of souls needing a resting place formed the afterlife. He had no idea. What he did know was that he didn't like this Maker.

After he had found out about everything else form geography to history to world leaders he had asked about the religion. Varric had told him about the ancestor worship of the dwarves, of the god worship of the elves and of the Qunari's Qun. All of which sounded perfectly all right to Harry except for the Qunari's devotion to convert everyone.

And then he told him the tale of how the Maker had formed the Fade. How he had abandoned the spirits because they _weren't perfect._ Then he created Thedas and once again abandoned the races here because _they_ _weren't perfect_. Because Inexperienced in dealing with demons and sprits they turned to the worship of something they could actually see and touch_. _And then, wait for it this is the good part. Because of the actions of a few greedy old men he unleashed the Darkspawn on the world to pillage and slaughter innocent men, women and children.

And so Andraste came. Coming out of nowhere married to a Barbarian Warlord she rose up and defeated the tyrannical Tevinter Imperium freeing slaves and gave the elves hope. Harry respected her for this. He knew how hard it was to be a peoples chosen one. Later on the Maker comes along and finds he's attracted to this Mortal woman. He tries to seduce Andraste in to leaving the world to be his wife and she accepts on the condition that the Maker helped her because she couldn't abandon the world until it was free from the Magisters, who she blamed for the blight, even though it was the Maker who made them and unleashed them on the world. He _reluctantly _agrees to help Andraste and supports her in her battles. And that's where the respect stopped. She would spread the faith of the Maker and regularly proclaim in her speeches that she was the wife of the Maker. Now Harry was sure that any other husband would be jealous if your wife would start proclaiming that she is the wife of another man and happy about it. And so angry and bitter that the woman he loved, his Wife was taken from him by a god and her acting as if nothing was wrong with it, Maferath, her mortal husband sold her out to the leader of the Tevinter Imperium. Selling his wife out to the enemy wasn't the way Harry would have dealt with the situation but everyone thinks differently.

This was the last of the information that Harry needed and he _obliviated_ Varric and placed him in his bed so when he awoke he would think he had just fallen asleep. After this Harry had gave himself a standing order that if he encountered the Maker and Andraste he would stick his foot so far up their asses the sweat on his knee would slake their thirst. Maferath too. They were responsible for the majority of wars and death in this world. The enslavement of elves and mages too. Harry reached the middle ground of Mt Sundermount he looked around and saw the perfect place to set up his trunk. It was destroyed tower that still had the base stones set up. It was out of the way enough that someone wouldn't walk in to it. The bad news was that there were eight bandits surrounding the tower waiting for some travelers to ambush. He smirked and decided to use his sword to fight them instead of his wand. He needed a work out anyway. He drew the sword and started to remember the day he got it.

_Flashback start_

_Harry was busy planning for the pursuit of Voldermort but when the Director of Gringotts called to meet you, you didn't exactly tell him to reschedule. He walked in to the director's office smiling. He and the goblin had become good friends in the past years. After he had come to claim his Inheritance to which the Director Gragnok Longnose had been more than willing to help with, the Potters being a ancient and noble house, he had offered to do other jobs and such for the Goblin nation, to get in their good books. He sized several artifacts in raids and attacks on death eater's homes that belonged to the Goblins and returned them to their rightful owners. He also saved the directors life in a death eater assassination attempt._

_As he walked in he saw the old goblin place an elegant and beautiful sword on the desk. "That's a beautiful weapon Gragnok"_ _He smiled "Yes it is and it's yours"_ _Harry was shocked. Not just for being given such a beautiful sword but also that the goblins were giving him something. Despite his friendship with the Director, the Goblin was still greedy._ _Harry was going to ask him what he was playing at when Gragnok answered for him._ "_700 years ago your ancestor, Arthur Potter was a legendary blacksmith even better than us goblins. He was also a gambler unfortunately. He lost a bet to a goblin and lost his life's work a weapon he had been diligently forging for thirty years from star metal. The goblin feeling sympathy for your many times great grandfather promised after two generations the sword will be returned to your family. Upset but reassured Arthur agreed and the deal was carried out. Unfortunately the family the goblin lived in didn't feel the same way and when the Potter family forgot about the sword when it was meant to have been given back the Goblins 'forgot' to remind them and kept the weapon. This is an act that I am ashamed of as it reflects what happens with wizards and goblin property. The sword is yours Harry's."_

_Harry took the weapon and felt warmth pass up his arm just like his wands. He smiled at the elderly Goblin._ "_Thank you Gragnok"_

_Flashback end_

Harry quickly rounded the corner and before the bandits could even react, stabbed one in the back. Quickly tearing his sword out of the dead bandit and spinning around he slashed the throat of a young man drawing his great sword. He turned and blocked two strikes from an enemy before kicking the man trying to sneak up on him in the stomach. Turning back to the man in front he did a feint to the left before performing a powerful overhead strike that split the man's skull. Two of the bandits tried to attack him from two different sides only for Harry to block both of their strikes. While one man was open he slashed his face killing the man and turned to the second to block the strikes he was sending at Harry's head. Going low, he cut the man's legs out from under him and stabbed him in the stomach while he was on the ground. Once more he quickly turned and stabbed the man who was trying to sneak behind him, in the stomach. He looked for the one he had kicked earlier on in the fight and saw him staggering away holding his ribs. Harry drew one of his throwing knives and threw it in to the man's neck. He would just draw more bandits here.

Harry looked around to find all the bandits gone. Ever so slightly out of breath he levitated the bodies and spread them out in the bushes on the other side of the small valley. He vanished the blood as well. No point stinking out the area around his trunk.

Once the clean up was done he took out his shrunken home and placed it in the centre of the destroyed tower. He enlarged it to show a large but finely made iron bound trunk. He placed every charm, ward and spell he knew around the tower the trunk was in to deter curious animals and humans, elves and dwarves, stop anyone with malicious intent approaching, strong notice me not charms, magical traps, ect, ect. He opened the trunk and climbed down the ladder that was inside to a bare grey room. This was in place in case anyone got passed the defenses outside. Filed with every nasty little curse, charm, ward and enchantment you could think of and some that you couldn't it was a death trap to anyone that wasn't Harry or approved by him.

He walked through and opened the door to a wooden hall. Branching off through doors there was a library, training room, kitchen, briefing room, dining room, the toilet, relaxation room and of course at the end of the hall the bedroom. He went to the end of the hall and entered his bedroom. Not even bothering to get unchanged he fell on to the queen sized bed and was asleep within a second.

-0000000000xxxxxx0000000000—

The next morning he awoke refreshed if not aching because of his awkward position. He made himself some breakfast and went outside to eat it. The moment he went outside though his senses were screaming at him. There was a Horcrux nearby. They had always known that Voldermort had one more Horcrux but he had never thought he had been able to put one here. In another dimension. No wonder they had never been able to find it. They had merely planned to kill the snake and wait for him to come again, this time with only one part of his soul left soul though. He sensed it was coming from the top of Sundermount Mountain. Quickly eating his breakfast he took a running jump and transformed in to his animagus bathing the ground in the shadow of a...

**All right finally finished. At 4:00 in the morning. Unfortunately there will be no more update until after 6th June and the last of my tests are done. Narjiro please don't cry. All lot of you might be wondering what Hawke will wear when she becomes the champion as Harry is wearing what she would be wearing. It will be a surprise but don't worry she will get some cool armour. **

**Also I would like to say that Harry will not stay in Kirkwall. Kirkwall will be a sort of base of operations but he will be going to Orlais, Val Royeux or whatever it's called, Ferleden ECT, ECT **

**As always please review as it tells me that people are reading my story and helping me improve it. It is also the reason I write chapters. It's also nice to know if someone has enjoyed reading my story. **


	3. VERY Important Arthors note

**I deeply apologise that this is not a new chapter. I know how frustrating when you see that a story has been updated only to find that is an Authors note but this important.**

**I have set up a poll to determine Harry's animagus. The list is short but they are the only good flying animals I could think of. If you have another suggestion please leave in message or review.**

**Once again for anyone that didn't see I won't be updating again until after June 6th because of my tests. Probably longer due to having to write up the chapter after my final exam. Dont forget to do the poll**

**Thank you**

**WorldStrider**


End file.
